


Georgina

by 404SCD



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/404SCD/pseuds/404SCD
Summary: *性转预警，OOC预警*骨科预警，非原著向预警本文能上路直接上路，不会提前预警。写到哪里算哪里。涉及车的部分，均为女体乔治。这次是真骨科了。
Relationships: George Wesley/Fred Wesley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

*罗恩视角*

0.

她美丽的容颜，拥有的是黑夜，那双目中焕发的是日光。

1.

女士们和先生们，请允许我写下这一篇究极混乱，又毫无章法的自白。  
我向来相信同血缘之人相恋是一种罪过。  
即使是对于向我们这样的巫师而言。  
我感到万分的难过，又万分的痛苦，我想我应该选择缄默不言，这样我便可以不背叛我的亲人。

但与此同时我的缄默不言又悖于我内心的道德感和正义感。

所以我将这样令我难过的秘密写下来，写进我的本子里，藏在我抽屉的深处，即便是我的妻子也不能窥见半分。

我不知应该向谁祷告，但介于我身处麻瓜的世界之中，我选择向上帝忏悔。

借此我希望能够同上帝通信。

天父在上，我为我的软弱所忏悔。

2.

我发现我的哥哥弗雷德韦斯莱同他的胞妹，也是我的姐姐乔吉娜韦斯莱的秘密是完全偶然的情况下。

一个完全偶然，又不必要的契机之下。

我深知弗雷德和乔吉娜对彼此的意义，但同样对于作为家人之间他们的暧昧行径表示不解。

乔吉娜过于依赖弗雷德，他们几乎形影不离。

在学校之中相比于同自己的朋友呆在一起，乔吉娜更喜欢跟在弗雷德的身后。

我的红发哥哥无疑是个迷人的恶作剧天才，他有着格兰芬多英勇胆识还有不输给拉文克劳的聪明智慧，也兼顾赫奇帕奇的忠诚与正直。

女孩们当然会为他着迷。

而比女孩们更加入魔的却是他有着血缘关系的胞妹。

而在霍格沃茨的时日里，乔吉娜和弗雷德总是有夜游的习惯。

起初我很是不解，直到我同哈利经历了一年级那惊险的一夜后，我似乎懂了夜游的魅力与探险的刺激。

当我向哈利借来隐形衣为了去搞清楚乔吉娜和弗雷德夜游行踪时，我发誓我后悔做了那样愚蠢的决定。

一是因为我这样贸然出现如果被费尔奇抓个正着，那么我一定逃不了一些无关痛痒的惩罚。  
还会让我的学院损失一些分数。

二是因为从此我看见的场景就变成了，我内心深处的梦魇。

比蜘蛛邀请我去吃蛋糕更加可怕和邪恶。

3.

乔吉娜穿着自己的睡衣，左顾右盼很是紧张的走进了年级长盥洗室。

那是我第一次走进盥洗室。

当时我只记得那巨大的水池，穿着睡衣的乔吉娜，赤身裸体泡在浴池里的弗雷德。

我穿着隐形斗篷站在那里，我向来迟钝的直觉告诉我，我应该离开。

越远越好，回到寝室，脱下隐形斗篷，盖上被子好好睡一觉。

忘记夜游的惊险与刺激。

而我体内属于格兰芬多的那一部分切断了我直觉同我的联系。

我相信自己的直觉，除非赫敏站在我的身旁。

那个棕发女巫，我的妻子，她总是能够知道一切。

接下来发生的一幕我无论如何都不能料想到。

乔吉娜脱下了她的睡裙，她赤身裸体的背对着我，我能看见月光下她丰满圆润的臀部，纤细修长的脖颈，光滑白皙的后背，以及结实细瘦的双腿。

她手臂线条优美，漂亮的令人移不开眼。

作为一个出色的魁地奇球队队员，她的身材符合大多数男性的幻想。

纤细却结实，火红的头发就像是从麻瓜书籍中阅读到的那些海妖一样迷惑心智。

但我清醒的认识到，那是我的姐姐，我不可能会和她有什么暧昧的回忆。

当然如果我能遇见一个比她更加令人神魂颠倒的女孩。

而那个女孩就是我的妻子，不过她与众不同，那些属于她脑子里的知识，绝妙的点子都是她令我神魂颠倒的地方。

我们也有被迫亡命天涯的经历，我想也是因为她的出现那段难受的历史，才有了一些粉色的有关于罗曼蒂克的回忆。（对于哈利这当然不算是）

不好意思，每当我遇见能够夸赞我妻子的地方我总是情难自禁。

说回到乔吉娜。

乔吉娜丝毫没有遮掩的将自己的身体袒露在弗雷德的面前。

他们的神情像是对这样的事情习以为常那样。

乔吉娜走进浴池之中，她坐在弗雷德的身旁。

他们赤裸的身体紧紧的贴在了一起。

而下一秒发生的事情，让我想要落荒而逃，而内心中对于发现秘密的胆怯却让我愣在原地，被迫的看完了所有的“节目”。

弗雷德转过头，目光深情又痴迷的看着乔吉娜。

乔吉娜那优美的臂膀从水下拿起来，搭在弗雷德的肩膀上。

紧接着是亲吻。

弗雷德苍白的手指穿过乔吉娜火红的长发，轻轻的固定住乔吉娜的后脑勺。

乔吉娜将自己的身体紧紧的贴在弗雷德结实的胸膛上，她的双手紧紧的搂住弗雷德的脖颈。

弗雷德含住了乔吉娜的下唇，他的手握住了乔吉娜细瘦的，仿佛一折就断的腰。

乔吉娜似乎被这个动作取悦了，她的吻更加用力，双手慢慢的从弗雷德的脖颈上滑向弗雷德的肩膀。

弗雷德的吻慢慢下移，来到了她的肩膀。

那火热的唇舌游走在她肩膀的皮肤上，而乔吉娜神情十分愉悦。

随后弗雷德的亲吻来到了乔吉娜圆润饱满的乳房上，他张嘴将乔吉娜粉嫩的乳头含进了自己的嘴里。

乔吉娜一直压抑着的呻吟像是人鱼的歌声那样灌入了我的耳朵。

我的双腿发软，想要逃离开来，却只得被定在原地。

弗雷德将乔吉娜抱起，让她坐在浴池的边缘。

但是亲吻并没有结束。

他分开了乔吉娜细瘦结实的双腿。

将自己贪婪火热的唇舌埋进了乔吉娜那如同蜂房一般甜蜜又诱人的花瓣之中。

乔吉娜死死的抓住哥哥那比她颜色更浅，却并不比她头发更短的头发。

她纤细的手指轻轻的穿过那些金红色的发丝。

而在这样的瞬间之中，我想我似乎看见了弗雷德身上那种斯莱特林特有的狡猾阴险。

我觉得我应该离开，我也希望我能够离开。

但或许那件隐形斗篷能遮盖住我的视线，热水上的水雾也行，这样的情景变成了不可视的。

我不会为此感到难过或者难为情。

而事实却是这就这样发生了，在我丝毫没有料想到的情况之下发生了。

我的哥哥和我的姐姐，肢体纠缠在一起，在浴池里。

并且他们都很享受。

但那样的欢爱还在继续。

天父在上，我诚需忏悔。

我看见了我的亲人，从未有过如此亲近关系的亲人在水中交欢。

而我所能做的就只有站在原地，拼命的想要逃离。

4.

这样的场景远比我想象中的时间更长。

因为高潮奄奄一息的乔吉娜瘫倒在弗雷德的怀里。

乔吉娜的神情就像是被满足了的蛇，乔吉娜现在看上去更像是一个斯莱特林而非格林芬多。

弗雷德为乔吉娜清洗身体。

而我不愿意在哪里多留一秒。

几乎是逃一般的回到了自己的寝室。

寝室里的一切如常，室友们睡的很沉。

而我回到自己的床上，我闭上眼睛全是乔吉娜。

她坐在弗雷德的怀里，双唇因为过于猛烈的交合大张，却发出了如同猫一般的呻吟。

弗雷德则一直抓着她的红发用一些带有侮辱性的词语羞辱乔吉，他的大手死死的握住了乔吉娜的脖子。

我认为这太过粗鲁，

乔吉娜却因此更加兴奋，呻吟也染上了哭腔。

而我并不觉得这很令人“兴奋”，我想抢走乔吉娜，她值得真正意义上，丝毫没有侮辱的性爱。

而不是跟着自己的哥哥厮混在盥洗室还被那样的对待。  
乔吉娜最终的表情我不知是身体上的欢愉多过了痛苦或者心理上的欢愉多过了她身体所承受的。

她紧闭着双眼，眉头紧皱，没能发出半点声响。

这样的状态大概持续了半分钟。

期间我甚至觉得弗雷德愚蠢的行径勒死了乔吉娜。

我想要冲出去拉开我那愚蠢的哥哥。

乔吉娜却在此时睁开了双眼。

她满脸疲惫却双眼发亮，看上去格外的满足。

我想伊甸园中的蛇眼中也闪着相同的光亮。

我再次逼迫自己入睡。

我终于成功了，而梦境却是乔吉娜一次又一次的出现，混合着弗雷德的那用开玩笑的语气说出来的那些肮脏词汇。

5.

那晚之后我心不在焉，总想着要怎么面对乔吉娜和弗雷德。

我甚至不能告诉我最好的朋友——哈利，我的所见所闻。

同样我也不能告诉赫敏——当时她还没成为我的妻子，我不能告诉他们，告诉他们这无异于将乔吉娜和弗雷德推到了一个极为危险的地步。

但是我的“万事通”小姐却想要帮上一点忙。

我谢绝了她的好意，即使我本意并非如此。

梅林能够了解我有多讨厌这种对朋友保有秘密的感受。

但我不得不这样做。

原本我以为这就是整件事的结束。

但那年的圣诞节，

让我在门缝中又一次完全偶然的目睹了这一瞠目结舌的场景。

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：韦斯莱双子  
> 分级：R
> 
> *女体乔治预警，OOC预警  
> *骨科预警，非原著向预警

*罗恩视角*

0.

他得到的教导是冥思和勇敢——她则是柔弱和优雅迷人；他为的只有神。她为的则是他本性中的神

1.

请原谅我的粗俗用词和那些并不着调又令人癫狂的对于道德和正义的执着。

我的本意并非是用我姐姐的名字来写一本有关于她的情色小说。

或者用乔吉娜这个名字来写一本有关于她和我们手足的艳情史。

我实在是太过不安，又过分的愚钝。

我整夜难以入眠，乔吉娜脆弱的脖颈被弗雷德完全的掌控在手中的样子一次又一次的出现。

我实在是害怕极了，我怕乔吉娜就这样消失在我的眼前。

而每晚我从噩梦中惊醒时都能看见哈利绿色的眼睛里流露出来的担心与疑惑。

我从梦中惊醒这属实算是一件稀奇的事情。

而那已经是那个星期的第三次了。

我本能的害怕入睡，也害怕梦境的重现。

在那以后我便整夜难以入眠。

在我本就不擅长的魔药课上，我的表现比以往更加糟糕。

笨手笨脚到了极点，甚至出现了低年级学生都不会出现的错误。

当然我的“万事通”小姐注意到了这一点。

某次午餐她和哈利让我说出我心中的焦虑还有那一系列困扰着我的问题。

我当然不能告诉他们。

就算是为了乔吉娜。

2.

我爱我的家人，即使是珀西。

而其中我对于家人丝毫不加掩饰的偏爱全部给了乔吉娜。

乔吉娜勇敢，果断，兼具女性迷人的外表又有着不输男人的胆识。

我爱她那极具格兰芬多风格的过人胆识。

却又恨透了她将这样的胆识用在了那错误的地方。

霍格沃兹终于在一片白雪茫茫之中结束了这一个学期。

我们都踏上了归家的路途，

那年有些特殊，我邀请了赫敏还有哈利和我一同回到我的家里度过这一个假期。

当我们坐在火车上时，有关于乔吉娜和弗雷德的回忆短暂的被我抛在了脑后。

经过了漫长的路途我们终于回到家后，那股熟悉的气味让我的心情更加放松和愉悦。

而这样的放松和愉悦并没有持续太久。

乔吉娜和弗雷德一同出现在我的面前时，这种令我愉悦的氛围被打破了。

弗雷德轻声带着调笑的肮脏词汇，乔吉娜线条优美的双臂，放在乔吉娜脖子上的手.....

几乎在一瞬间让我感觉到胃被我自己的思想所折磨，我条件性的想要呕吐。

而只有乔吉娜察觉到了我的反常。

她的身体靠过来，我又想起了她那结实圆润的臀部。

我甚至想起了那晚浴池里飘散在空气中的香味。  
别碰我，我求你。

这是我当时唯一能够想到的语句。

我觉得她的触碰能够摧毁我，一次又一次的摧毁我。

或者说有关于她触碰的回忆能够摧毁我。

但是她头发上所散发出来的味道安抚了我，我有些难受的冲着她笑了笑。

晚餐时我逼迫自己不要去想那些场景，我告诉自己享受这一年一次的家族团聚时刻。

这样的心理暗示让我感觉舒服了不少。

但没有实质性的变化。

我看上去还是举止怪异，对弗雷德和乔吉娜有着明显的排斥。

乔吉娜倒也没觉得有何不妥，冲我笑了笑向我建议着少吃点东西，早点去睡觉。

弗雷德却觉得我消化不良，需要一些他研制出来的“魔药”让我感到舒服一点。

我没有反驳弗雷德和乔吉娜的话，只是笑了笑低下头硬着头皮往嘴里一勺接一勺的喂进去这本应该很美味的食物。

3.

时至今日我依旧纳闷为什么我那晚要离开我的床铺，去找寻弗雷德他们的踪影。

这样的行为并不会给我带来任何肉体上的享乐同理也不会有肉体上的享乐。

但我能清楚明了的知道他们偷走了我的悸动。

就比如后来我开始排斥同女生过于亲密的接触，我企图从拉文朗的那里找到治愈之法。

我强迫自己去接受少女温热饱满的双唇，带着柔情蜜意的亲吻。

拉文朗无疑是个能够令人感到愉悦的女孩，但我却排斥这样亲密的接触。

我有多次冲动告诉哈利我那晚所见，但最终我却告诉哈利我无法忍受我和我女朋友每天的亲吻。

我深知这对拉文朗不公平，也彻底的明白这件事是我做的不够厚道。

我不能再为弗雷德和乔吉娜做什么了，我在尝试拯救我自己。

而我会爱上我的妻子并不仅仅是因为她脑子里的知识足够性感，同样是因为我同她有亲昵接触时不会有种本能的想要逃离的窒息感。

我完全被她所吸引，而就冲着这一点我想我能明白，我爱她。

但那个圣诞夜又一次的加重了我的焦虑，再偷走了我的悸动之后，他们偷走了我当晚的好心情。

4.

那晚我躺在床上希望能够顺利入睡，而陌生的饥饿感折磨着我。

晚餐时我逼迫着自己吃的东西，在我看见弗雷德将自己的手放在乔吉娜的后颈时在我胃里翻江倒海。

然后我冲进厕所将它们全部吐了出来。

之后那种饥饿感在我的胃里燃烧，让我没有办法入睡。

我一边走一边抱怨自己的焦虑毁了这样美好的一圣诞夜。

我轻手轻脚的走下楼，乔吉娜和弗雷德的楼层反常的没有出现爆炸声。

我站在他们楼层的入口看着眼前寂静又漆黑一片的走廊，那些该死又愚蠢的回忆出现在了我的眼前。

我深深的叹了一口气，摇了摇头突然觉得自己没那么饿了，饥饿感消失了，随之而来的是我的喉头发紧，忍不住的想要咳嗽。

但最终我还是决定去喝点水，平复一下自己的心情。

对于回忆的焦虑折磨着我，让我感觉到了前所未有的痛苦。

起初我只是连夜做着噩梦，后来我是夜不能寐，直到现在我看见他们站在一起就本能的开始排斥弗雷德和乔吉娜。

而就在几分钟后我后悔我说要下去喝水这个愚蠢的决定了。

我依旧站在乔吉娜和弗雷德的楼层前，听见了勺子落地的声音。

在黑夜中微不可闻，但是我还是听见了。

我立刻走下楼去，心里期望不要有什么棘手的，需要用到魔杖的情况。

我穿着背心和睡裤，看上去和在夜里睡熟起来喝水的麻瓜相差无几。

但当我看清楚眼前的场景之后，我又一次的愣在了原地。

但和上次不同，这次我的反应实在是太过激烈。

乔吉娜坐在流理台上，双腿大张弗雷德伏她的腿间。

紧接着弗雷德将他怒张又火热的性器狠狠的没入了乔吉娜的体内。

乔吉娜完全的瘫倒在流理台上，她的神情暧昧难辨，纤细的手指不停的揉着自己红色的长发。

弗雷德亲吻着她饱满漂亮的乳房，伸出舌头舔舐着她蜜色的肩膀。

那是我失去知觉前最后的记忆。

5.

失去知觉后我做了一个梦，我梦见乔吉娜躺在弗雷德的身下，就在她高潮的瞬间，她发现了我的存在。

但是她并没有告诉弗雷德，而是眉眼含笑的盯着我。

我挣扎着想要醒来。

却又看见弗雷德变成了吸血鬼，咬碎了乔吉娜的脖颈，乔吉娜赤身裸体的躺在一片血泊之中。

但是神情还是那样的欢愉而痛快。

梦境中的痛苦捞捞束缚住我，我看着眼前的哈利和赫敏。

他们很是担忧，赫敏让我好好休息。

哈利说多亏了乔吉娜.....

后面的话我没有细听，也懒得去追问缘由。

我没办法吐露真实的心声，即使是对哈利也不行，即使我的棕发女巫是最聪明的女巫，她能找到办法也不行。

我说我很累需要休息，哈利点了点头表示理解。

我的棕发女巫可不这样认为。

随后我们俩之间出现了一次极大的争吵。

至此，我依旧想要忏悔，我忏悔我对我的朋友保有秘密，我忏悔我对我妻子的不坦诚。

但我不能说出去，所以我想将这一切写下来，笔记本是我的倾听者，同时它也能在自己的身体上记录下这些秘密。

我不能让别人看见，就算是赫敏也不行。

就算是为了曾经的弗雷德。

Tbc


End file.
